


Enter Love

by masked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Love Confessions, M/M, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masked/pseuds/masked
Summary: Dean makes an accidental confession over Skype.





	Enter Love

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on Sept 29, 2013 [here](http://hamburgergod.tumblr.com/post/62566779900/dean-grinned-at-his-monitor-chewing-his-lips-all)

Dean grinned at his monitor, chewing his lips all the while reading over his most current conversation with Cas on Skype.

It’s been few years since he’s first met Cas at their first year Chemistry lecture. It was still during orientation week, so whenever he went to a lecture he would awkwardly introduce himself and try to make friends, fumbling over words. Of course, there was a fat chance that he would ever sit beside the person after that day. After all, the lecture consisted of over 300 students, and it wouldn’t be a surprise to sit beside someone different every single day.

It was different with Cas. The first time he sat beside him, it was impossible to pay attention to the rest of the lecture and the professor’s voice just floated over his head because he could not for the life of him concentrate with such a gorgeous guy sitting beside him.

Taking his chance while he still had it, Dean introduced himself and even dared a, “I’ll see you next lecture.”

Of all the miracles that could’ve happened, he was thankful this one did.

They didn’t talk much, at first. Dean just wringed his hand and brain to try to think of something awesome to say, only to stumble over his words like a regular socially awkward teenager with a giant crush that he was. Their first conversation went pretty spectacularly terrible, and Dean thought over what a disaster it was on his way to his dorm.

The next time they met, it went better, thank goodness.

And now, he was sitting in his room talking to Cas over Skype like he did every other night. Dean was pretty sure Cas had no idea about his actual feelings, but he wasn’t going to go into that because hello, platonic relationship was still good and Dean was pretty okay with where they were.

Except he wasn’t. 

Well, it’s not like he cared. Much. It was just a big dumb crush and it was going to stay that way.

That’s why he wasn’t staring at what he’s typed up on Skype at that moment, the cursor blinking in and out after the words ’ _I love you_ ’.

It would be so easy to hit the send button.

“Yeah, right.” Dean snorted, and reached up to the backspace button.

He hit the enter button instead.

“Shit, fuck-” His whole body jerked into action and Dean’s mind whirled at light speed as he typed up the words ’ _you’re like a brother to me_ ’.

Then a ’ _sorry, I didn’t mean it_ ’

“Oh my god, what did I just do.” He could actually feel his stomach cramping from the anticipation of Cas’ response. “Crap, fuck, shit-”

Then a little pencil appeared, scribbling away and showing that Cas was typing. Dean’s whole body vibrated from both excitement and fear.

’ _Which part?_ ’

Dean’s brain stuttered and came to a full stop. _Which part? Whichpartwhatwhohowwhat-_

A video call startled Dean out of his seat. With a shaky finger, he accepted the call and Cas’ face appeared from the other side of the screen, his brilliant blue eyes even more so against his monitor light in the dark room.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Hey, Cas,” he said, hating the way his voice quivered. “What do you mean, which part?”

“What do you mean, you love me?” Cas countered.

Dean chuckled nervously. “I told you, like a brother. You know. Uh-”

“Well, I feel the same way,” Cas replied, his expression not shifting once. Dean felt the weight drop in his chest as he digested the words. “But in a completely non-platonic brotherly way.”

Dean blinked. “Huh?”

Cas’ lips twitched, showing just a sliver of a smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Dean.”

“Wait, hold up-”

The bastard hung up and went offline. Dean ran his fingers through his hair, completely flustered and not knowing what to do with himself. So he just went to bed, hoping for tomorrow to come faster.


End file.
